In a conventional anti-lock control device designed to control the hydraulic braking pressure based on the vehicle speed, the anti-lock control, in some cases, cannot be properly performed at a vehicle speed less than a given vehicle speed due to a reduction in the detecting capability of a wheel speed sensor, a decrease in rotational inertia of the wheel or the like. For this reason, the anti-lock control is stopped, i.e., the hydraulic braking pressure is not reduced in this condition.
In the above prior art device, however, during excessive braking where an anti-lock operation is produced by an excessive depressing force on a brake pedal, extra hydraulic braking pressure produced by the excessive depressing force is restrained from being supplied to the brake when the vehicle speed exceeds a given value. However, in order to stop the anti-lock operation when the vehicle speed has become less than the given value, the extra hydraulic braking pressure which has been restrained up to now is rapidly supplied to the brake. This may bring about a degradation in braking feeling.